A Chopstick of Love
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bahwa sebuah senyuman, keramahan, kemurahan hati bisa mengantarkannya pada kelemahan terbesar dalam hidupnya, hingga ia bertemu Haruno Sakura—dan setiap hidangan yang gadis itu antarkan untuknya setiap siang./For WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge Tema #2/RnCnR? :3


"Kau, Uchiha Sasuke, diberi hukuman untuk menjadi tahanan rumah selama dua tahun! Dan semua _ninjutsu_ yang kau kuasai akan disegel hingga masa hukumanmu selesai!"

Titah lantang dari _Hokage_ wanita itu tidak terbantahkan. Disaksikan oleh tetua desa dan para ketua _jounin_, Uchiha Sasuke menerima hukuman atas apa-apa yang ia lakukan selama menjadi ninja pelarian sebelum dibawa pulang oleh Naruto.

Meskipun ia adalah sahabat sang calon _Hokage_, bukan berarti ia akan bebas dari hukum—itu pendapat para tetua yang membuatnya duduk dihakimi secara tertutup begini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A Chopstick of Love **

for WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge, theme **#2**_  
_

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose is just for having fun._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; T, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

© kazuka, november 15th, 2012

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke_ tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya **sebuah ikatan dengan sahabat** sampai ia bertemu _Uzumaki Naruto_

_Uchiha Sasuke_ tidak pernah tahu bahwa hubungan guru-murid bisa menjadi suatu hal yang sangat **berharga seperti adanya keluarga** sampai ia tahu _Hatake Kakashi_

_Uchiha Sasuke_ tidak pernah tahu bahwa sebuah **senyuman, keramahan, kemurahan hati bisa mengantarkannya pada kelemahan terbesar dalam hidupnya**...

... hingga ia bertemu _Haruno Sakura_

—dan setiap **hidangan** yang gadis itu antarkan untuknya setiap siang.

* * *

—_**t**_hat food.

"Siang, Sasuke-kun!"

Derap-derap langkah ceria memasuki pekarangan komplek Uchiha—ditemukan Sasuke bahwa gadis itu tengah tersenyum membawakan kotak _bento_ yang terbungkus kain warna hijau bergaris-garis.

"Ibuku sedang menginap di rumah bibi, dan aku masak sendiri di rumah. Maaf ya cuma _onigiri_—tapi kubawakan lebih banyak tomat hari ini."

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada kotak makan yang disodorkan Sakura ke sisinya. Perempuan itu menggoyangkan kakinya yang terjuntai bebas di teras dan masih tersenyum pada dirinya.

Ia selalu datang tanpa diminta sejak sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Dijam yang selalu hampir sama setiap harinya; siang yang tanggung, matahari belum terlalu tinggi namun sudah terlalu panas untuk disebut sebagai pagi.

Selalu dengan kotak _bento _yang berbeda-beda isinya setiap hari. Seolah ia mengerti bahwa Sasuke sekarang sudah terlalu malas untuk memperhatikan apa yang disebut dengan makan.

... Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak punya alasan logis untuk menolak.

"Makanlah semuanya, Sasuke-kun! Aku sudah memakan jatahku tadi."

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang cerdas berbasa-basi. Ia mengambil nasi kepal itu, ekspresi wajahnya datar dan lantas memakannya tanpa perubahan air muka yang berarti pula.

Enak.

Apalagi tadi katanya, ia membuatnya sendiri, kan?

Ah, kadang—seorang laki-laki yang begitu berterima kasih akan masakan yang diantarkan wanita; ia akan memuji seperti ini: "masakan yang enak! Kau pasti akan jadi istri yang baik!".

Namun Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Diam dan tenang serta rela membiarkan suasana hanyut dalam keheningan.

—Tapi tidak pula ia tidak berterima kasih untuk ini semua.

Karena dengan semua makanan yang diantarkan ini, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak sendiri setiap harinya; tidak sepi ditengah konsekuensi hukum yang sedang ia jalani sekarang.

* * *

—_**t**_hat smile.

Sasuke berhenti. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah pigura dan bibirnya langsung terkatup rapat setelah itu—rahang mengeras dan mata menajam.

Potret yang baru ia temukan setelah sekian lama terkubur di dalam peti-peti yang ada di gudang yang sekarang iseng ia bereskan.

Iseng? Ah, Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe yang akan khusus menyediakan waktunya untuk berberes-beres gudang macam begini.

Dan ketika ia melakukannya, ia malah menemukan hal yang membawa banyak perasaan yang menghujam hati begini.

Fotonya bersama Itachi yang sempat ia lupa bahwa mereka pernah mempunyai ini.

Cahaya obsidian kembarnya meredup. Kosong.

Banyak hal yang tak bisa kembali di dunia ini. Kenangan, memori yang diliput perasaan rindu, kebersamaan... yang telah luntur termakan waktu dan terbawa takdir.

Semuanya membuat Sasuke sakit, tapi tak bisa terungkapkan.

Ia benar-benar... sendiri. Ia tahu ada _beberapa_ orang di luar sana yang mengakuinya tapi... ia kembali merasakan sepi yang sama. Sepi yang abadi ia rasakan sejak semua keluarganya dibunuh.

Waktu memang membuatnya sedikit-sedikit mengikis rasa kesal yang menghitam itu dan menggantinya dengan maaf—walau begitu sulit dan harus perlahan-lahan.

Hanya sepi yang merangkulnya sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Buyar.

Kepalanya menoleh, ketukan kecil pada pintu membuatnya meletakkan kembali foto itu.

"Bibiku menginap di rumah! Dan kami memasak _sushi_ bersama. Ini, kubawakan agak banyak, mungkin bisa kau simpan sampai nanti malam."

Sasuke mengambil sumpit yang sudah tersedia di samping kotak makannya—ia tidak perlu banyak berkata-kata karena ia yakin ia tidak butuh itu; dan Sakura juga pasti tidak akan protes.

Sakura mengusap sedikit keringat yang mengisi keningnya. Cahaya kekuningan matahari mampir di kulit putih polosnya, memberikan bias menarik yang sedikit-sedikit dilirik oleh Sasuke.

Dia menoleh kemudian. Menelusuri wajah Sasuke dengan cermin _viridian_-nya yang jernih.

"Kau... menangis?"

Sasuke tersentak. Ia mengangkat pandangan ke arah Sakura, dan mengerjapkan matanya.

_Tes._

Basah. Butiran air jatuh dikali ketiga ia mengedipkan mata.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"... Tidak," jawab Sasuke pelan. Segera berharap tetesan yang mengganggu matanya segera menyingkir.

Ah, sepi itu... membuatnya jatuh terpuruk begini. Menunjukkan sisi lemahnya yang harusnya tidak dilihat oleh siapapun.

Tapi nyatanya, ia memperlihatkannya pada _gadis ini_.

"Kau kesepian?" senyum tipis Sakura berusaha mengubah suasana. "Naruto semakin sibuk sih, ya. Jadi dia pasti jarang mengunjungimu. Kakashi-_sensei_ juga mendapat banyak misi akhir-akhir ini. Sai... sepertinya kau dan dia belum bisa akrab ya? Hihihi~"

Sasuke menahan sumpit itu di kotak makan. Ingin mengambil _sushi_ berikutnya tapi sepertinya ia lebih tertarik untuk menyimak Sakura lebih jauh lagi.

"Kalau kau kesepian... kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja."

Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengambil bonus potongan tomat yang disertakan Sakura di dalam kotak _bento_-nya. Matanya mengerling dari sudut, Sakura sedang menyisipkan anak rambut merah jambunya ke balik telinga; membuat Sasuke jadi lebih leluasa menangkap wajah Sakura dengan matanya.

Bibir tipis itu melengkungkan senyum ambigu, sinar menjatuhi wajahnya dengan seni sempurna dan membuat wajah gadis itu punya pesona rias dari binar cahaya yang makin membuatnya manis.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu, memang," tawa Sakura terdengar. Nilailah itu sebagai tawa pahit. "Tapi, bersama seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa masih lebih baik daripada sendirian, kan? Kuharap aku bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih senang, Sasuke-kun."

Lantas, ulas senyum itu makin terkembang lengkungnya. Sinar matahari yang memantul lewat wajahnya memberikan efek lain yang membuat Sasuke berhenti mengunyah. Sesaat, rambut pendeknya itu tidak kuasa menahan angin yang melewati mereka—lantas

Tomat di dalam rongga mulutnya... hambar.

Ada rasa manis yang menggelitik sampai ke batinnya dan menyapu habis apa yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sebuah desir hangat yang mengajarinya sesuatu.

Senyuman yang sama dengan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Senyuman dari seorang gadis yang tak pernah merubah hatinya untuknya.

... Jadi, ia selama ini tak pernah benar-benar dibunuh sepi, kan?

* * *

—_**t**_hat stare.

Melapor ke kantor _Hokage_ setiap tiga hari sekali adalah hal rutin yang harus Sasuke lakukan semenjak menyandang status tahanan rumah. Pergi sendiri dan tiba di kantor sekitar pukul dua belas, melapor, lantas langsung pulang kembali—sebuah rutinitas yang mau tidak mau harus ia kerjakan.

Di situlah kali ini ia berada.

"Kau bertanggung jawab untuk acara pelantikan Naruto nanti, Sakura. Akan kuminta Shikamaru atau Sai membantumu."

"Baik, _shishou_!"

Hela sebentar. Sasuke masih mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu.

"... Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Sakura?"

"Ya."

"Kau begitu tegas, huh?" suara Tsunade yang kemudian diiringi decitan kursi yang digeser. "Memangnya sudah seratus persen?"

"Ya."

Tsunade tertawa getir. "Posisi sebagai ketua ninja medis Konoha... kau lepaskan hanya karena itu?"

"Orang-orang di rumah sakit... membicarakan itu terus, _shishou_," sela Sakura dengan hembusan nafas beratnya, "hampir semua bawahanku di skuad medis juga sepertinya tidak bosan dengan topik itu. Aku capek. Lebih baik kulepaskan jabatanku saja."

Lama, tidak ada respon.

"Dasar," Tsunade menyeringai pahit, "cinta anak muda. Buta."

"Ya, karena aku buta, satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa melihat adalah _hanya dia_."

Ada lagi terdengar bunyi geseran kursi. Mungkin Tsunade duduk kembali. "Aku tidak akan mengeluarkan surat keputusan hari ini juga, Sakura. Ada waktu satu minggu untukmu kembali memikirkannya matang-matang. Hanya karena itu kau mau kehilangan posisimu? Kau muridku yang berbakat, Sakura. Kemampuan _ninjutsu_ medismu diatas rata-rata dan kau bekerja dengan baik, ninja medis membutuhkanmu sebagai pemimpinnya."

"Tapi aku—"

"Apa salahnya kau biarkan saja mereka membicarakan itu? Tutup saja telingamu dan kau tidak akan lagi mendengar ocehan orang-orang yang kurang mengerti perasaanmu."

"_Shishou_..."

"Kalau kau mundur, semua orang semakin akan menyalahkan Sasuke. Seorang ninja medis yang posisi tinggi di Konoha mundur hanya karena orang itu? Sasuke memanfaatkannya atau bagaimana? —Itu pasti akan jadi topik orang-orang setelah ini, Sakura. Nama Sasuke tidak akan beres hanya dengan keputusan sepihakmu itu."

"Aku—"

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang berpendirian teguh dan kadang keras kepala, apalagi menyangkut urusan Sasuke. Satu minggu untuk benar-benar mengambil keputusan, tidak ada bantahan lagi."

"Baiklah... aku mengerti. Terima kasih, _shishou_. Aku pulang."

Bunyi berikutnya yang Sasuke dengar adalah pintu yang dibuka. Dan sosok berbaju merah itu langsung mengarahkan pandangan padanya.

"Sasuke-kun! Mau melapor, ya? Ah, kebetulan sekali, aku baru akan ke rumahmu~ mengantarkan ini! _Onigiri_ lagi, sih, tapi kali ini buatan ibuku, lebih enak dari yang kemarin, hehehe~"

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Kedua tangannya tersisip di saku. "Apa ada yang terjadi, Sakura?"

Mata Sakura mengerjap perlahan. Caranya menatap, sekarang berubah. Ada yang pasti ia sembunyikan dibalik sorot matanya yang seperti kehilangan separuh dari semangatnya itu.

Tatapan yang kelam.

Dalam Sasuke selami, Sakura sedang terluka; dilema.

"Ti-tidak koook~ hehe~ _shishou _ ada di dalam. Ini, kotak makannya bawa saja, ya! Aku harus pergi, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu makan! _Jaa_, Sasuke-kun!"

Maksud hati dari lawan bicara dapat diketahui dari tatapan matanya—itu hal mutlak yang Sasuke pelajari selama perjalanan hidupnya.

Dan tatapan itu... ia mengerti secara pasti.

* * *

—_**t**_hat news.

"Sasuke-kuuun~"

Panggilan rutin yang membangkitkan Sasuke dari usaha tidur siangnya yang tanggung waktu.

Dibukanya pintu. Hm, kali ini tidak ada kotak makan seperti biasa.

"Hari ini aku tidak bawa apapun, tapi apa boleh aku memasak di rumahmu?" ia tersenyum manis, "kita masak sama-sama! Yuk, ikut aku ke pasar beli bahan-bahannya!"

"... Baik."

Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, kan?

**.**

"Tunggu sebentar di sini, Sasuke-kun, aku mau cari beberapa bahan titipan ibuku di dalam. Jangan kemana-mana yaa~" seolah Sasuke adalah anak kecil; Sakura berpesan seperti itu.

"Eh, kau perhatikan tidak? Haruno Sakura, kepala skuad ninja medis Konoha itu, tiap hari datang ke kediaman Uchiha, mengantarkannya makanan."

"Ah, mau-maunya? Dekat-dekat mantan kriminal itu. Apa untungnya sih?"

"Iya. Huh, padahal dia kan murid kesayangan Tsunade-sama, berbakat lagi. Ninja medis hebat, banyak yang mau dengannya, bahkan mungkin yang selevel _Kazekage_ muda dari Suna itu juga mau dengannya."

"Aku juga mau menyodorkan putraku, hihihi. Lumayan, punya menantu seperti dia pasti bangga."

"Haaah, tapi dia malah lebih memilih satu-satunya Uchiha itu. Kalau bukan mantan kriminal sih oke saja. Tapi lihat apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan sebelum ini?"

"Eh kalian, belum tahu berita baru memangnya ya? Si Nona Haruno itu malah mau mengundurkan diri dari ketua skuad _medic-nin_ Konoha!"

"Lho? Karena apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan si Uchiha?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sih, tapi bisa saja, kan?"

"Kudengar-dengar, memang karena Uchiha, katanya," jeda dahulu. "Apa Uchiha itu mempengaruhinya? Mungkin mereka mau menikah diam-diam, dan Uchiha ingin istrinya hanya melayaninya di rumah dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya."

"Waaah? Benar?"

"Kan mungkin. Mana kita tahu. Apalagi coba alasan dia mundur? Dia berbakat dan pintar, juga kerjanya bagus, kenapa harus mundur? Pasti gara-gara masalah pribadi."

"Masalah pribadinya mungkin berkaitan dengan Uchiha itu ya? Sepertinya alasanmu masuk akal. Si Uchiha itu kan wataknya cukup dingin dan mungkin juga keras. Kalau dia begitu terus, sih, lebih baik dia melajang saja seumur hidupnya. Tipe begitu hanya akan mengekang perempuan yang berada di sisinya. Atau bagaimana kalau misal suatu saat nanti dia akan berbuat jahat lagi?"

Bohong kalau Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

Dan semua itu makin jelas, kan? Sakura tengah membuat suatu keputusan atas dirinya—sesuai apa yang ia dengar di kantor _Hokage_ tempo hari.

"Apa Sasuke-kun telah berbuat salah secara langsung pada anda semua, hingga anda membicarakan hal itu?"

Tanpa terduga oleh Sasuke, Sakura telah berada beberapa langkah di depannya dan menghadap tiga wanita paruh baya yang sejak tadi membicarakan mereka.

"Haruno-san..."

"Tolong, jangan nilai dia seperti itu. Dia memang mantan kriminal tapi dia juga berhak untuk hidup di desa ini dengan tenang tanpa dijelek-jelekkan. Anda semua tidak tahu luka macam apa yang ia derita dan sembunyikan," Sakura berujar tegas, mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Dan—tolong juga—jangan sebarkan berita yang belum tentu benar seperti tadi."

Sasuke memandang gadis itu ketika berbalik ke arahnya seraya menarik tangannya, "ayo pulang, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

—_**t**_hat decision.

_Yakiniku_ yang—katanya—terkenal enak seantero Konoha... tidak tampak lezatnya di mata Sasuke. Walaupun Sakura yang membawakannya. Padahal masih hangat dan aromanya mengepul dengan godaan level tinggi.

Karena...

"Kau benar-benar melepas jabatanmu di sana?"

Tema dialog yang mendadak diarahkan Sasuke dijam makan siangnya yang biasa.

Sakura yang tadinya duduk dan bersenandung pelan dengan santai, langsung berubah air mukanya.

"Y-ya."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya balik dengan suaranya yang dingin, namun datar dan pasti.

_Gyut_.

Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangan yang berada di samping kedua kakinya. Ia menerawang tanpa berkehendak menatap Sasuke.

"Aku... hanya akan jadi ninja biasa. Mungkin tidak akan mengambil banyak misi juga, hehehe. Aku ingin sedikit lebih tenang, aku tidak ingin terlalu sibuk begini."

"... Alasanmu hanya itu?"

Lama. Sepi yang menyesap masuk ke atmosfer mereka berdua.

"Benar. Aku mundur karena—yah, kupikir terlalu sibuk untuk seorang wanita itu kurang baik."

"Yakin dengan keputusanmu, Sakura?"

Selalu ada yang bergetar dalam hati Sakura tiap kali menyebutkan namanya—dengan suara _baritone_-nya yang dalam. Terlebih; kali ini getarannya begitu hebat sampai-sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih sebab harus melampiaskannya lewat kepalan tangan itu.

"Ya. Kurasa aku benar-benar yakin."

Nafas Sasuke tercekat.

"Kau bohong."

Sakura terkejut. Ia menoleh perlahan ke arah Sasuke, "ma-maksudmu...?"

Sasuke menghardik Sakura—lewat tatapannya.

"Ah? Ahahaha, apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke-kun? Jangan-jangan kau termakan omongan para bibi di pasar waktu itu, kan? Sudahlah, lupakan saja itu. Tuh, _yakiniku_-nya sudah mulai dingin. Lama-lama jadi tidak enak nanti..."

Yakin. Sasuke yakin akan kebohongan Sakura. Gadis itu memang cerdas dan berbakat, tapi nol besar dalam mencoba berbohong.

Apalagi di depan orang yang _dicintainya_.

—Berarti, Sakura benar-benar mengambil keputusan itu karena dirinya, kan? Seseorang... mengambil keputusan 'bodoh' hanya karena dirinya yang notabene adalah seorang yang mungkin tidak perlu dikasihani sampai sebegitunya.

Lucu.

Dan Sasuke merasakan satu hujaman keras pada hati kecilnya.

* * *

—_**t**_hat bitter food.

Ini sebenarnya sudah lewat setengah jam lebih dari jam dimana Sakura mengantarkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Pemuda itu duduk di sudut ruang utama rumahnya—sebuah gulungan dimana perhatiannya terpekur pada itu sejak tadi pagi.

Kemana?

Kemana gadis itu?

Oke—sebenarnya Sasuke bisa memasak sendiri, seadanya dengan sisa bahan masak yang ditinggalkan Sakura di rumahnya.

Tapi... salah ya menunggu kedatangan gadis itu?

Kedatangan yang setiap harinya—sebelum ini—tidak pernah absen mengisi siangnya dengan makanan yang sederhana, namun tetap enak.

Yang sebelum ini, dia begitu malas untuk makan; kesendirian membuat hidupnya tidak teratur lagi—dan Sakura akan datang dengan makanannya dan berucap cerewet "kalau kau tidak makan nanti kau bisa sakit! Kapan kau terakhir makan? Bagaimana sih kau ini?".

Awalnya, ia hanya bersikap biasa.

Lama-lama, ia jadi menantikannya.

Akhirnya, ia jadi cemas begini.

Berhari-hari sudah Sakura menjaga kebiasaannya itu, ia tak pernah absen satu hari pun yang membuat Sasuke jadi begitu terbiasa karena kedatangannya.

Rindu itu—datang ketika apa yang biasa ada pada kita jadi menghilang, kan?

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan berniat untuk menunggu di depan saja.

Oh.

Ada kotak _bento_ dengan pembungkus kain yang begitu ia kenali; hijau bergaris-garis dan itu sangat mengingatkannya pada sorot warna mata yang tak pernah bosan terarah padanya setiap harinya.

Kali ini, tanpa pemilik.

Kotak itu masih hangat, berikut isinya—ketika ia buka—aromanya masih tercium tajam.

Sasuke membawanya ke dalam, duduk bersilang kaki di depan meja pendek besar yang berada di tengah-tengah rumah. Mengangkat sumpit yang selalu disertakan Sakura, dan mulai menyuapnya.

Pahit.

Nasinya terasa pahit.

Olahan cumi-cumi yang menjadi lauk utamanya, juga terasa pahit.

Sedikit wortel yang diberikan Sakura, juga ikut pahit.

Sebab satu hal.

Sakura tidak ada di sini.

* * *

—_**t**_hat truth.

_Tok, tok, tok_.

Mungkin hari ini tidak akan seperti hari kemarin. Walau menyimpan sedikit kecurigaan mengapa tidak ada panggilan merdu nan manja itu yang biasanya akan membuat Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu—tapi Sasuke tetap membukakannya.

"Sakura memintaku mengantarkan makanan ini padamu."

Bukan.

Lagi-lagi bukan. Yang datang adalah sahabat gadis itu, (mantan) _fangirl_-nya pula dimasa lalu; yang sekarang telah menjelma menjadi gadis pirang dewasa nan semampai yang begitu cantik.

"Boleh aku masuk? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Sasuke tidak melepaskan sikap dan tatapan dinginnya. "Di sini saja," ia melangkah ke luar, agak ke tepi terasnya dan duduk di sana.

Ino tidak protes, ia ikut saja dengan Sasuke dan kemudian menyerahkan _bento_ kiriman dari Sakura. Ia biarkan Sasuke membukanya dahulu, memperhatikan sebentar isinya yang berupa olahan ikan dan beberapa jenis sayuran.

"Sakura sudah jarang sekali ke kantor akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya dia benar-benar yakin dengan keputusannya," Ino menunduk sedikit. "Sakura mungkin akan marah padaku kalau tahu aku memberitahumu tentang ini. Tapi kupikir ini begitu penting untuk kau ketahui."

Gerakan sumpit Sasuke terhenti.

"Bawahan kami, orang-orang yang bekerja pada kami, sering sekali membicarakan satu gosip yang membuat Sakura panas. Mereka semua bilang: 'mau-maunya ninja kelas elit seperti Sakura, yang murid langsung _Hokage_, dekat-dekat dan begitu peduli dengan ninja pelarian yang menjadi tahanan semacam Sasuke' atau 'banyak yang mau dengannya, kenapa mau-mauna memilih merawat si kriminal itu'," Ino menggambarkannya dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah kehilangan seleranya untuk makan; tapi tidak bisa bohong bahwa ia sangat lapar—nyaris tidak makan apapun dari kemarin. Kemarin siang ia tidak bisa menghabiskan makanannya, yang terasa begitu '_pahit_'.

"Dia benar-benar tidak suka itu. Dan dia pikir, melepaskan jabatannya dan menjadi ninja yang biasa-biasa saja akan membuat orang-orang berhenti bicara buruk tentang kalian berdua, terlebih tentangmu."

Sasuke bisa melihat Ino yang duduk dengan cara formal itu mengepalkan tangan di atas kakinya—dan pakaiannya sedikit berkerut karena kemudian ia mencengkeramnya.

"Keputusan bodoh itu ia buat karena ia benar-benar ingin melindungi namamu. Dia ingin melepaskan kehormatan posisinya agar ia bisa bersanding dan pantas denganmu, Sasuke-kun. Agar orang-orang tak lagi membicarakan timpangnya kedudukan kalian yang pasti ujung-ujungnya akan menjelekkanmu."

Ada ternyata—orang yang berpikir sampai segitunya hanya karena dirinya? Memperhitungkan hal sejauh itu dan bermaksud melindungi dirinya?

Melindungi seorang tahanan yang bahkan sekarang tidak bisa melakukan apapun?

Rela begitu demi seorang mantan pengkhianat yang merugikan banyak desa?

Hanya demi 'pantas' baginya?

—Harusnya ialah yang merasa tak pantas.

Ikan yang Sasuke suap itu rasanya tidak enak lagi.

"Kami sangat membutuhkan dia. Sakura pintar dan bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat. Kantor jadi kerepotan begitu dia tidak masuk; apalagi kalau dia keluar. Dia benar-benar keras kepala. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan niatnya," sela Ino dikalimatnya yang cepat itu. "Kupikir cuma kau yang bisa menghentikannya, Sasuke-kun. Karena ini semua berhubungan denganmu."

Sasuke menatap kosong kotak _bento_ di hadapannya.

"Si bodoh itu mungkin tidak berpikir, jika dia berhenti itu hanya akan membuat orang-orang menjatuhkan satu penilaian lagi padamu. 'Uchiha itu mengekangnya, mungkin' atau 'dia dipengaruhi apalagi oleh si kriminal itu?'."

Sasuke ternyata telah menghabiskan separuh dari makanannya; tapi ia tidak merasa kenyang.

"Posisi yang sekarang adalah impiannya tapi dia rela melepaskannya demi kau."

* * *

—_**t**_hat tears.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Ino."

Sakura yang tengah membukakan kain hijau itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Me-mendengar apa?"

"Alasan kau mundur."

"Aa—i-itu..."

"Aku tidak akan makan makanan ini jika kau tidak menarik keputusanmu."

Tatapan Sakura nanar. Panas. Matanya mengabur.

"Sa... suke-kun..."

"Aku yang tidak pantas untukmu. Kau, carilah yang lebih pantas untukmu."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, Sasuke-kun?! Aku mundur karena keputusanku sendiri! Aku tidak tahan mendengar mereka menjelek-jelekkanmu!"

"Aku pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku pantas menerima itu atas apa yang telah kulakukan sebelum ini," jawab Sasuke datar. Namun siapa yang tahu torehan cedera sedalam apa yang sedang berusaha ditahan hatinya?

"Kau sudah menjalani hidup yang berat selama bertahun-tahun, Sasuke-kun," suara Sakura bergetar, "aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tetap begini, dijatuhkan orang, dijelek-jelekkan orang, dianggap tidak pantas menerima perlakuan baik apalagi dari seorang ninja medis kelas atas Konoha—itu sama saja dengan menyakitiku juga!"

"Maka janganlah bersamaku lagi. Jangan datang padaku lagi."

Pertahanan Sakura lepas tak terkendali. Aliran air mata itu tak terbendung, jatuh meninggalkan banyak jejak pada pipi halusnya. "A-apa kau bilang, Sasuke-kun..?" Sakura berusah aberbicara dengan suaranya yang semakin tertutupi isak tangis itu. "Kau tidak mengerti artinya ketulusan?! Aku ingin bersamamu, selalu bersamamu, agar kau tidak sendiri lagi! Agar kau tidak menderita dengan semua ini!"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, ingin bicara—tapi terhenti karena Sakura sepertinya akan bicara lagi.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingkanku, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tahu ada tusukan tajam yang masuk pada perasaannya ketika kalimat itu tersampaikan padanya.

"Berhentilah menangis atau aku benar-benar tidak akan makan ini dan yang seterusnya."

Sakura tertahan.

Selanjutnya, tidak ada lanjutan lagi. Sasuke memang terlalu gamblang menyatakannya. Sakura sendiri mati langkah dan ia cuma bisa menunduk menunggu Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya.

Air mata itu—ya, Sasuke hanya tidak bisa melihat Sakura menangis dan air matanya jatuh sederas itu.

Air mata yang melemahkan Sasuke. Yang juga turut melukainya—tidak berbeda dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika ia pergi. Ia tidak bisa lama-lama melihatnya atau itu semua hanya akan meruntuhkan pertahanan sikapnya dan membuatnya goyah.

Apalagi—itu adalah air mata dari seseorang yang begitu setia dan ada untuknya hingga saat ini. Bersedia melindunginya dari jurang luka terdalam dalam kehidupan; kesepian.

... Dan makanan siang ini, sedikit lebih berasa dari hari-hari sebelum ini.

* * *

—_**t**_hat kiss.

"Sasuke-kun~ kali ini kubawakan _umeboshi_ juga~" Sakura mendekatkan kotak itu pada Sasuke. "Dimakan ya?"

Sakura berucap seolah kemarin tidak ada apapun.

"Kau bicara seolah tidak ada apa-apa."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Ah, itu..." ia berhenti sebentar. "Aku sudah memutuskannya. Tenang saja."

"Apa keputusanmu?"

"Ya... begitulah. Aku akan tetap pada keputusanku yang pertama."

_Dia memang keras kepala._

Sasuke diam sebentar. Ia sedang menikmati makanannya, dan membiarkan Sakura menunggu. Digantung.

"Pikirkan kembali," akhirnya si bungsu Uchiha itu mau meneruskan. "Kau hanya akan menjadi ninja lemah yang selalu dilindungi jika kau melepaskan semua yang telah kau miliki sekarang."

Sarkastis.

Tapi Sakura memang benar-benar menemukan diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya jika orang ini begitu.

"Berhentilah memikirkan omongan mereka tentangku. Aku tidak apa-apa dengan itu."

_Tidak, tidak Sakura. Jangan menangis lagi._

"Itu hukuman untukku. Aku baik-baik saja dengan semua itu," pintanya datar. "Tapi akan lebih buruk lagi jika aku satu kali lagi kehilangan orang yang berharga."

Angin melewati wajah Sakura yang tidak bisa berkedip. Mulutnya setengah terbuka.

"Tetaplah di sini, tapi tarik keputusanmu," Sasuke memasukkan satu potong _umeboshi_ itu ke mulutnya. "Sakura yang di sisiku bukanlah Sakura yang sebenarnya jika dia melepaskan impiannya."

Gadis di hadapannya tidak bisa memberikan reaksi yang tepat. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya—ingin tersenyum tapi berbagai macam perasaan merasuk ke hatinya.

"Tapi... aku boleh tetap bersamamu, Sasuke-kun?" suaranya pelan sekali. Pelan-pelan, ada yang meleleh lagi di pipinya meski sudah ia tahan sekuat yang ia bisa.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, tangan yang memegang sumpit yang menjepit sepotong buah olahan itu lantas diarahkannya pada Sakura.

Menyuapkannya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya perlahan. Menerima apa yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Satu lagi tangan pemuda itu lantas maju, menyeka apa yang jatuh dari mata Sakura.

Tapi tak lama, ia menarik wajah itu mendekatinya dan memagut bibir mungil itu dalam kecupan dalamnya. Dipindahkannya tangannya menuju tengkuk Sakura dan mendorong lembut gadis itu agar ia bisa memperdalam ciumannya.

Sakura—awalnya ragu—tapi lantas menerima saja semua itu; dan membalasnya. Rasa asin buah itu bercampur dari lumatan bibir mereka yang saling menyambut satu sama lain.

Ciuman yang membuktikan pada Sasuke kalau ia tidak sendiri. Tidak sendiri lagi.

—Ya; ia tidak keberatan dengan perkataan orang-orang diluar sana asalkan ia tidak sekali lagi kehilangan orang yang bisa menolongnya dari jurang sepi.

Ah, makanannya jadi dingin sekarang. Sasuke mungkin telah melupakan itu. Ia _sibuk_ dengan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: ini apaaaa? aaaaaaaaaa *guling guling di rumput*

Well, sekali lagi, ini karya kedua untuk festival hari jadinya WinterBlossom yang keempat! selamat hari jadi, the-most-favorite-SasuSaku-site-ever! :) :) semoga terus berjaya dan numero uno ;)

Awalnya judul fic ini mau dibikin "a tablespoon of love", tapi baru nyadar kemudian kalau orang Jepang kan makannya pake sumpit, lol ga sinkron dong jadinya :)) trus, aku juga sempet rada stuck di endingnya, maaf ya kalau jadinya janggal orz orz OTL plus; apa ini bisa diterima dan nyambung ke tema yang dimaksud? emang sih tiap hari itu Sakura nganterin makanan ke Sasuke tapi ada 'inti cerita' yang lain lagi T T

oh ya, satu lagi, **terima kasih banyaaaaak banget** buat yang review di Fever's Effect; aku terharu banget sumpah :') :") maaf juga gak kebalas huhu abisnya tugas-tugas udah mulai datang lagi nih ; ; tapi tenang kok, review kalian aku baca semua dan itu jadi suntikan semangat yang besar banget buat aku *lopelope* terima kasih banyak dan jangan jera, ya :'3 *heh*

coretreviewlagidongcoret


End file.
